


Little Princess - Minsung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Non Descriptive Birth, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids are Family, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, kpop, kpop fluff, kpop mpreg, mentions of mpreg, minsung - Freeform, minsung are married, minsung fluff, minsung have 7 kids, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids are minsungs kids, stray kids are the cutest, stray kids mpreg, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone always says that the condom breaking during sex leads to a mistake. But, for Lee Minho and Han Jisung it lead to the best mistake of their lives.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Little Princess - Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i'm not 100% sure yet but this may be a one-shot or i might make it into a mini book! Comment what you think i should do below :)

Jisung threw his head back, panting loudly as he gave one final push.

"She's here baby, omg" Minho stated in shock as he lifted the newborn onto Jisung's chest, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. Jisung let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around his daughter's slimy body as she let out a wet sounding cry.

"h-hi baby girl" he stuttered, rubbing her back gently, earning a small cough from the baby. Minho ran to Jisung's side, kissing the boys forehead softly. 

"Well done baby, our family's finally complete" Minho said, peaking down at their final addition to their family. The baby had tufts of brown hair with big, brown eyes. She looked like an exact copy of Jisung with the chubby cheeks and small nose. 

"Hey there baby, welcome to the family. Me, your appa and your brothers love you so much" Minho chocked out a sob as he stroked his daughters face, calming down the newborn. 

"Let's get her cleaned up hm, then we can bring in the boys" Minho said, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder as the couple admired their baby. 

"Ok" Jisung replied, lifting the towel up to cover the little girl. Minho helped him clean her off as she cried loudly, stretching her arms in the air. 

"Shh bubba it's ok" Jisung cooed, wrapping a pink blanket around the newborn. She slowly calmed down as she was placed back onto Jisung's chest, the heat from his body was reassuring to her. 

"I'll go get them" Minho stated, pressing a kiss onto Jisung's forehead before exiting the room. 

-

For their final child's birth, the couple decided to stay at home, just the two of them, while Minho's parents took out their older kids. The environment was a lot more peaceful for Jisung compared to a hospital, and it gave Minho the chance to help with their daughters birth, which he had wanted to do ever since Jisung had found out he was pregnant for the 6th time. 

You see, the couple already have 6 sons, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin, their ages ranging from 14 to 6. They hadn't planned on having another baby, until one night the condom broke and Jisung accidentally ended up pregnant. They decided to keep the baby since neither of them had the heart to abort it, and it is their child after all. It may be difficult for them, having 7 kids but Jisung wouldn't change it for the world.

When they found out they were having a baby girl, the couple were estatic. After having 6 sons, a daughter was what Minho had dreamed of since their last son, Jeongin, was born.

The little girl was loved by her whole family from the moment that Jisung found out he was pregnant. Their oldest sons, Chan who is 14 and Changbin who is 12, promised their parents that they would always protect their little sister along with their brothers, no matter what. The 9 year old twins, Seungmin and Felix, we're a bit taken back with the thought of having a girl around the house, considering they had grew up with 2 dads and 4 brothers, but after a conversation with their dad, the two couldn't be happier with the thought of having a sister. Hyunjin and Jeongin didn't care if they had a brother or sister from the start, both of them excited just at the thought of having another sibling. 

-

"Guys, are you ready to meet your little sister?" Minho asked, taking Jeongins small hand into his. The 6 boys had just got back from going to the park with Minho's parents, excitement evident in all their small faces.

"Yes!!" Felix shouted, jumping up and down. Seungmin joined his older twin, making Minho laugh. 

"Remember, don't be too loud ok. Your appa is very tired" Minho warned as he lead the kids to their bedroom. The brunette pushed open the door, letting the boys wander inside before following them in. 

There in the middle of the room, lay Jisung with a small pink bundle in his arms, resting peacefully on the bed. 

"Hi guys" Jisung smiled, motioning for the boys to go over to him. They all walked over, Minho smiling from the doorway. Jeongin and Hyunjin climbed into the bed beside Jisung while the other boys stood around, attempting to get a peak at their sister. 

"I would like you all to meet Lee Jia" Jisung said, handing the small baby over to her oldest brother. 

"Hi Jia, i'm your big brother Chan" the blonde said, cradling the baby in his arms. Jia let out a soft yawn, earning a chorus of 'aww's' from the boys.

Chan then passed the baby over to Seungmin, who held her with help from Minho.

"She's cute" Seungmin said, placing a small kiss on the baby's forehead. 

"She is, isnt she" Minho replied, helping Seungmin pass the bundle over to Felix. 

\- 

Once she had been held by all her brothers, Minho took her into his embrace, holding his daughter for the first time. 

"We all love you so much, Lee Jia" he said, admiring his daughter gently. Tears welled in his eyes as he held her, stroking the baby's hair softly. 

Jisung smiled, wrapping his arm weakly around Minho's shoulders as the new couple held their daughter, thankful to the universe for giving them 7 wonderful kids.


End file.
